


Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Right People

by prettyboyblues (imdeansgirl)



Series: The College Years [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, lots of fluff, so far anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/prettyboyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is lost. Really lost. He finds himself at the hands of another student, and even that ends up a mess.</p>
<p>((AKA: a college!au. Created after a prompt sent by a friend: walked into the wrong dorm!au.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Right People

**Author's Note:**

> This was created after a friend, Liz, sent me a prompt (http://joharvellism.tumblr.com/post/91433651550/yoooo-so-ive-been-on-a-morgan-reid-binge-and-cause) and I just kind of went with it.

Spencer is so incredibly lost. 

It’s his first day of college—a college that happens to be in a whole other state then where he grew up—and he doesn’t have any friends yet. He has some kind of map some girl gave him on the way in, and he’s looking on a sign that says "Dorm A" but should read "Dorm B," and he just really misses JJ. JJ, his best friend, his confidante, the girl who’s going to college on the other side of the country.

He just wants to go home.

"Lost?"

He whips around to see a girl, shorter than him. She’s curvy and very pretty, with blonde hair and secretary glasses.

He nods. “Yeah. Unfortunately.”

She nods. “Figured. I’ll help you out.” She sticks out her hand and gives him an award-winning grin. “Penelope Garcia.”

He shakes her hand, feeling awkward. “Spencer Reid,” he says. “And thanks.”

"No problem," she says, then snatches the map away. "What room are you looking for?"

"Dorm B, room… 235?"

She clicks her tongue and says, “Oh honey, you are on the wrong side of the pond.” She points out the door. “Go out, take a left, and keep walking until you see a green flag with a little dude on it. That’s the… mascot for Dorm B. It’s a lame college-game thing. You’ll figure it out.”

He grins and thanks her again. When he turns to leave, he quickly remembers—“What was your name again?”

"Garcia," she says. Then she grins and salutes. "I’ll see you around, Boy Wonder."

He makes a note of the nickname. He doesn’t know why, but he likes it.

—

What was it Garcia said? Green flag? There it is. Dorm B, finally. Two flights up, yes, and then… 35? 35.

"Excuse me," he says, to a boy standing nearby. His name tag reads: "RA, Jason Gideon." "Sorry, but do you know where room thirty-five is? I’m kind of… lost."

Jason nods, then points to the left. “Right there.”

Spencer grins and nods his thanks. Finally, he bursts into the dorm room and—

"Whoa, man, what are you doing?"

Spencer looks with wide eyes at the man sitting on the couch, head tilted and looking at Spencer like he has three heads. There are two beds in the room, and two desks, like every other dorm room, but the difference is, both are already filled. The desk on the side of the room closest to the door has pictures of the man on the couch and what Spencer assumes are his mothers and sisters and—would you look at that?—Garcia.

Spencer looks back to the man on the couch who, he has to admit, is a very good-looking guy. “Your name doesn’t happen to be Aaron Hotchner?” The man who is not his dorm mate shakes his head. He swallows and asks, shyly, “Is this… dorm 235?”

The guy shakes his head and stands, joining Spencer at the door in quick strides. “No, this is 234.” He points at the door across the hall. “That’s 235.”

Spencer grimaces. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry.”

"No problem, kid." He turns to look at Spencer and raises his eyebrows. "You new?"

Spencer nods. “My first day,” he says. “You’re a sophomore?”

"And proud of it." More handshaking. "Derek Morgan. And you are…?"

He shakes his head, unaware he was staring. “Spencer,” he says, apparently after a moment of awkward silence. “Um, Reid. Spencer Reid.”

Derek grins at him. “I like your name, Reid.”

He blushes, feeling it go from his cheeks to the top of his ears. “Oh. Well, um, thank you.” He points across the hall. “I’ll be… over there. Across the hall. In the dorm room… a hallway… next to yours.” Now he’s just embarrassing himself. “Nice meeting you.”

"And you, Spencer Reid," Derek says, with what Spencer will learn to call ‘that infuriating smirk.’ Spencer begins to walk away, barely managing not to trip over his own two feet. "Oh, and Pretty Boy?"

Spencer pivots. Is he talking to him? Derek's look, smug and intrigued, is pinned on him, so, yeah, he must be talking to him. “Uh… yeah?”

"If you ever need anything, anything at all… I’m just a hallway away,” he says. He winks and shuts the door.

Spencer turns red from the tops of his ears to what he’s sure is the bottom of the back of his neck and disappears inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I can definitely can see more coming from this verse. (Possibly maybe a series??? Maybe??? We'll see.) I just really loved where it went. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
